Displays have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, a display can add an addition of functional panel for achieving various functionalities, such as adding a touch panel to achieve a touch control.
In a multi-touch sensitive device, such as a touch panel, there are generally two types of sensing methods for sensing one or more touches. One is called a projective sensing method, and the other is a matrix sensing method.
However, when the touch panel is used for multiple touching, a so-called “ghost point” is likely to occur, and thus it is incapable of distinguishing the unreal locations from the real one.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a touch panel, a method for detecting touch positions thereof and a touch display apparatus to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.